Businesses concerned with parking or servicing vehicles need to correlate the ignition key with the vehicle and place a notice on the vehicle as to whether or not it has been serviced, if that is nature of the business. Vehicle identification cards have been developed in an attempt to satisfy the beforementioned need including a card having a removable upper section carrying a matching vehicle identification number on both sides and the words SERVICE and READY on opposite sides. The previously marketed card has a punched out hole and a slit from the hole to the upper edge of the card which permits the upper section to be hung on the rear view mirror support of the vehicle with either the words READY or SERVICE being visible from outside the vehicle. Such cards are shown in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 7,249,432 issued Jul. 31, 2007 for a Vehicle Locator and Identification Card and U.S. Pat. No. 7,373,749 issued May 20, 2008 for a Vehicle Identification Card with Removable Key Tag. Some vehicle manufacturers have changed the rear view mounting bracket to such an extent that the upper section of the identification card can no longer be connected to the rear view mirror support bracket. Thus there exists a need for a different design to permit reversible mounting of the upper section of the vehicle identification card in the vehicle with visibility of the SERVICE or READY status from outside the vehicle, which does not mount on the rear view mirror bracket. Heretofore, vehicle identification cards have been provided which have three separate sections, namely; one for mounting in the vehicle, a customer claim check and vehicle key tag section. There exists a need to reduce costs, yet still meet the needs of the businesses utilizing the card.